


Limafornication

by notarelationship (justpracticing)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Meeting, Hook-Up, M/M, alcohol use (at a party), slightly anonymous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpracticing/pseuds/notarelationship
Summary: Kurt and his friends attend a Halloween Battle of the Bands; Blaine and his friends are playing there.





	Limafornication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowtiesandboatshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/gifts).



> This fic is for bowtiesandboatshoes, who stepped in at the very last minute to pinch hit in the 2018 Klaine Fic Exchange. Thank you so much for your help, I hope you like it, and I'm sorry it took me so long!
> 
> Each section is a switch in POV, so keep an eye out for that!

“That is trashy even for you Hummel,” Santana looked him over head to toe as he came out of the bedroom. It had taken him some time to be satisfied with the final details of his Halloween costume. “That should end your dry spell.”

Kurt scoffed. “We’re back in Ohio for a Halloween party San, I just want to shock these assholes for giving me such grief while I lived here.”

“I think you look delightful,” Brittany leaned over and whispered, giving him two thumbs up.

He knew he looked amazing. When he and Rachel had been discussing costume options he’d settled on a circus ringmaster outfit - but make it _sexy_. He liked the idea of the top hat and the big red coat (and maye the whip just a little), but being in Ohio always made him want to take things to extremes. His own personal style had become a lot more sophisticated in the years he’d lived in New York and worked at Vogue, but they were in Ohio and he couldn’t help himself. 

Kurt had sourced a tailored red coat, with tails and gold and black accents, and already owned a top hat. The potential scandal was in the over-the-knee lace-up boots and leather shorts he was wearing instead of black trousers. The shorts had just enough coverage to not be completely obscene, but they had open lacing up the sides holding them together. He’d opted out of wearing a shirt at all, but a black and gold bow tie around his naked throat really pulled it together.

\--

“I don’t know about these. They seem really...tight.” Blaine tried to wriggle further into the silver stretch pants while David and Wes tried to pull them up over his butt by the waistband. “Are you sure they aren’t going to fall off when I’m on stage?” David let go and the elastic snapped against Blaine’s lower back. “ _Hey!_ ”

“Sorry man,” David said, stepping back to take a look at Blaine’s costume. “I’ve seen you wear some pretty tight pants - outside of school of course,” Blaine tilted his head in agreement. David wasn’t wrong. But these were different. They were practically tights. “But these just might be the snuggest things I have ever seen you in.” 

“You can see,” Wes made a circular motion in front of Blaine with his palm. “Everything.”

Blaine panicked, looking back and forth between David (who was wearing cargo shorts and combat boots, but no shirt) and Wes (who was wearing a patterned shift dress. They both looked a lot more comfortable than Blaine felt). 

“Why didn’t I insist on another costume? There are other group costumes that could’ve worked for the four of us. We could have been the Beatles,” Blaine lamented. 

“Blaine.” Wes put a hand on Blaine’s shoulder; he was the taller of the two, and Blaine always had a tendency to shrink a little under Wes’s self assured confidence. “I know you can do this. All of your Warbler brothers have confidence in your abilities as a front man. Once you get on stage you know your natural need to perform will kick in and you won’t remember that you’re wearing pants at all.” 

“ _What?_ ” 

“And Lisa has already spent an hour covering you from forehead to navel with silver body makeup. If you don’t go through with this she’s going to kill me,” David added. “And Jeff’s already in the pope outfit.”

Blaine sighed, obviously giving in to his friends. “Fine. But for the record I’m really not sure about this wig, either.”

\--

Kurt leaned his head out the window of the car as Santana turned into the parking lot. There was a big banner taped over the door to the club announcing a “Halloween Battle of the Bands Costume Party” in black and orange lettering; pumpkins and bats and comical witch hats decorated the banner, for anyone who might have been unsure about what the the holiday in question was celebrating.

“Are you sure we’re on the list?” Kurt asked no one in particular. 

“Jesse promised,” Rachel chimed in. “He’s supposed to meet me inside.”

“We better be on the list hobbit,” Santana groused. “I am not paying to see a bunch of dorks from Ohio dress up like their favorite bands and sing bad pop songs.”

“But we sang bad pop songs together in Glee Club forever San, did you not like it?” Brittany asked. “I thought you liked it.”

“She did like it Britt,” Kurt said, patting Brittany on her knee. “She’s just mad that we didn’t get picked to play tonight.” Santana scoffed but didn’t say anything. “Admit it,” he prompted Santana.

Santana huffed, pulling the car into a parking space and cutting the engine. “Fine. I don’t understand how they rejected our all female performance of Kiss classics, I -”

“I’m right here!” Kurt shouted at her.

“ - I mean we killed that audition tape. You too Hummel. You really rocked that combo Bea Arthur/Ace Frehley look.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. They’d been friends for long enough that he knew what to expect, especially if she were in a bad mood. Kurt hoped the party would help, he really didn’t want to deal with the bitchy version of Santana all night. This was supposed to be a fun night.

Their names were on the guest list as promised, and admission came with surprise wrist bands that gave them access to the open bar section of the club. Santana’s mood brightened instantly. The bar was crowded already, but they managed to work their way toward the stage and stake out a good spot near the front before any of the bands started.

“See Santana,” Rachel gloated. “Jesse totally came through.”

Santana raised her glass to toast Rachel, leaning in to shout over the noise of the crowd. “The free drinks will definitely help fend off the horror of the midwestern lame-o Queen cover band that we’re about to be subjected to, no doubt.”

\--

Blaine stood at the side of the stage, trying to center himself with deep breaths. So far his pants hadn’t fallen off, although they were starting to get a little sweaty in the crotch area, and he was thankful that at least the rest of the guys had relented and let him wear underwear. It was practically a thong, but he felt a little more under control, whether or not it was true.

“Ready?” Wes slapped him on the back. Blaine exhaled, his mouth in the shape of an ‘o.’

“At least it’s only four songs,” he said, more to reassure himself than anyone in earshot. 

“Yep.” Jeff stepped next to him, and Blaine, even in his currently terrified state, had to double take. He was dressed in pope-like robes and an elaborate mitre someone had covered in fake stones and sloppy embroidery. “Unless we win. Then we have to do the encore.”

Blaine groaned. He had forgotten about that. The band that got the best reaction from the crowd won a $500 prize and had to play at least one more song. They had only learned six songs altogether, so even if they won the most they could do was another two. Provided Blaine didn’t collapse by then. And his pants stayed on.

“Here.” David opened a bottle of Jack Daniels and took a swig, passing it around. “Two chugs for you Blaline. Liquid courage.”

The band onstage finished, and Blaine and Wes and David and Jeff all stepped aside so they could get off the stage. 

It was now or never. The guys strapped on their instruments and took the stage, and Blaine took one last centering breath as the guys played the intro to their first song. Blaine jumped onstage at his cue, mic in hand.

_Can't stop, addicted to the shindig_

 _Chop top, he says I'm gonna win big_

\--

_Give it away give it away give it away now_

_Give it away give it away give it away now_

_I can't tell if I'm a kingpin or a pauper_

Kurt had been dancing for a solid half an hour and was covered in sweat and feeling pretty good about not bothering to wear a shirt as part of his costume. He wasn’t usually into the Red Hot Chili Peppers, but the shots Santana had insisted on when they arrived and hit the open bar had definitely loosened him up and put him in the mood to dance.

At some point in the evening Santana had dragged them all to the front of the dance floor, and Kurt made a mental note to thank Santana later because the singer of this band really was scorchingly hot. Maybe is was the alcohol, but Kurt was also pretty sure this guy had been flirting with him from the stage since at least the end of the first song. Though as far as Kurt could tell this guy might have been flirting with the entire room. It didn’t really matter. Kurt was having a sweaty good time.

\--

The alcohol must have helped, because before Blaine knew it they were done with their set, and he was being hustled off stage so the club could get the next band on. One of the organizers backstage handed them all water bottles as they crowded around each other out of the way of the stage hands.

“That was awesome!” he shouted, Jeff and David jumping on him as they tumbled over each other and down the short flight of stairs to the band holding area. “Wasn’t that awesome?” Blaine had always been a bit of a lightweight when it came to alcohol, but the combination of adrenaline and Jack Daniels swimming through his system had him really buzzing.

“Yeah Blaine,” Wes pulled him into a back slapping hug, ignoring the bits of silver makeup that smudged onto this own costume. “It was pretty good.” 

“When do we find out if we win?” Blaine bounced on his toes, out of breath, but excited. He didn’t want to lose the adrenaline rush he was feeling. 

“There’s one more band, then they have to do the crowd vote,” David told him. They stored their guitars in the designated spot, and Blaine pulled off his wig, tossing it onto an empty guitar case and running his hands through his sweaty hair. 

“Yeah maybe you can go find your boyfriend from the front row,” Jeff teased.

Blaine made a face at Jeff, but there had definitely been a super hot guy in the front of the crowd who seemed pretty into the show.

“He’s not - I was just playing with the crowd,” Blaine deflected. Honestly though, the guy was definitely throwing Blaine some looks all night. Blaine didn’t really hook up that often, but he didn’t have any rules against it. Maybe he should go find that guy.

Jeff rolled his eyes. “Just make it quick. If we win I don’t want to keep the crowd waiting.”

There was a long, low lit hall from the backstage exit to the main room of the club, and Blaine was surprised to find an assortment of couples making out without much regard for whoever else might be there or who might be watching. 

But maybe that was the point. Everyone was someone else, but not like, in an inauthentic way, you were just - not yourself. It had its appeal. He shook himself out of his head and kept walking down the hall.

A couple of girls walked by Blaine, giggling and waving in a way that was obviously meant to be flirty. Blaine shrugged to himself, and waved back with a smile. He was a rock star tonight, right?

The hall emptied out into the main room of the club, where there were more people, some of them dancing in groups to the between-band DJ, some of them just standing around drinking. Blaine spied the hot guy who’d been dancing near the front of the stage about twelve feet away, dancing sloppily with a bunch of girls. Blaine watched for a bit, and when the guy finally looked in Blaine’s direction Blaine offered his own flirty wave, and he was rewarded when the other guy very obviously checked him out from head to toe and back. 

Blaine took a step toward him, and when the guy broke away from his group Blaine saw one of the girls wink in his direction. 

“Love the hair,” the guy said, when they were close enough to be in each other’s space. He reached up and ran his hand through Blaine’s curls, so Blaine leaned closer, trying not to get his body makeup all over the guy.

“Your costume is amazing.” The guy tipped his head in a ‘thank you’ gesture. “I don’t want to get this stupid makeup all over it.” Britney Spears started pounding over the speakers; Blaine pulled the guy onto the dance floor, and the guy pressed up right against him. Blaine looked around. They weren’t the only same-sex couple dancing.

“It’s a costume,” the guy said, running his hands up Blaine’s chest and over his shoulders. “I don’t really want to waste the opportunity.” 

Blaine swallowed hard and slipped his hands under the guy’s overcoat, resting them on his hip bones, thumbs rubbing the top of those tiny, barely there shorts. They were leather, and the gold chains holding the front of the overcoat closed were pressing into Blaine’s chest. “What’s your name?”

“Kurt.” This time Blaine could feel his lips graze over his ear.

“Blaine.” Blaine said. “I mean, I’m Blaine.” Blaine tried to be cool, quirking a smile, but he felt warm everywhere, the post set shot still working its way through his brain. “Can I buy you a drink?” Kurt held up his arm and Blaine could see he had an open bar wristband.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Blaine blinked, like he hadn’t heard right. “Somewhere more private?” 

Blaine nodded. “Okay.”

\--

Kurt took Blaine’s hand, and pulled him down the dark hallway, through the throng of people. He pushed on an unmarked door, and went through. The walls were painted black, and there was a thin tube of purple neon light all along the walls a few inches from the ceiling, giving off enough light that Kurt could see they were in the men’s bathroom. Kurt hesitated a second. _Shit._ Was he really going to hook up in a club bathroom in Lima, Ohio? It’d be a pretty big fuck you to his youth. And honestly, even if half the straight couples in western Ohio were dry humping in public, he really didn’t want to risk a public display. 

There were five stalls and he pulled Blaine into the last one. Kurt slid the door lock with one hand, pushing Blaine up against the door as he did it and mumbling ‘is this okay?’ before kissing him hard.

He pulled back for air long enough to hear Blaine grunt something that sounded like _unnhhu_. Kurt reached one hand behind Blaine’s neck, pulling him into another open mouth kiss and reaching for Blaine’s cock with the other. He rubbed him hard over his rock star pants, but it wasn’t enough. He pulled away from Blaine’s mouth so he could try to see what he was doing in the purple light. 

“Can I get into these?” Blaine nodded with his eyes closed, thumbing the waistband of his pants down until Kurt could get a hand around him. Blaine moaned, loudly, and Kurt spared a thank you to whoever had installed speakers in the bathroom. It was pretty obvious what was going on in their stall, but hopefully the music would drown out some of what they were doing. Blaine squirmed as Kurt jerked him off, thrusting awkwardly into Kurt’s fist before pulling Kurt into a deep kiss. 

Blaine mumbled something Kurt couldn’t make out, then reached for Kurt’s cock, but the leather pants made it hard for Blaine to get a grip. Blaine rubbed across his erection, but Kurt could tell he wasn’t going to find his way to what he wanted. He let go of Blaine’s cock and leaned back, letting Blaine watch as he unhooked the gold chain at the front of his coat so he could push it back and Blaine could watch him untie the shorts. 

Blaine didn’t wait, fumbling for the lace in the dark as soon as Kurt swept the coat aside. He pulled the end of the tie, loosening it enough that he could reach in and pull Kurt’s cock out. Kurt watched him lick his lips and could feel his cock twitch. If they hadn’t been in a bathroom stall in Ohio this could have been a very satisfying night. But they were, so he pulled Blaine’s mouth back to his, and slipped his tongue between his lips as an apology. Blaine sucked on his tongue before pushing the leather flap of Kurt’s shorts out of the way. He spit on his hand and wrapped it around both of them, starting slow, the mix of spit, body paint and sweat both erotic and dirty. Kurt planted his hands on the door above Blaine’s head, letting Blaine jerk them off until they were both coming in spurts over Blaine’s fist. 

\--

Blaine was breathing hard as they cleaned themselves up. Kurt had to practically lift Blaine off the ground to get his pants back on. It was too loud to talk, even though he wanted to, so Blaine grabbed a wad of toilet paper off the roll and tried to wipe the obvious makeup patches off of Kurt’s overcoat and his chest. 

“Don’t want to be too obvious,” he said, stupidly.

“Oh, uh, I think we were plenty obvious,” Kurt said, kissing Blaine again as if it were nothing and Blaine hadn’t just had his mind completely blown. “But I don’t think I care. I grew up around here. I could never have done something like this back then.”

“You don’t live here?” He wanted to ask him where he lived, who he was, but he couldn’t find the words. He didn’t think it was part of the deal.

Kurt shook his head. “Not any more.” Blaine watched him tie up the side laces on those shorts that he was pretty sure he was going to have dreams about for the rest of his life. “Ready?” Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine.

“Yeah. Uh, yes. I have to get back in case we win and have to go back on.” He flipped an awkward thumb over his shoulder.

Kurt smiled. “That would be awesome, You guys were good.”

“Thanks,” Blaine said. His tongue felt too thick to make any other words. So when Kurt opened the stall door he just followed him out, ignoring any looks that might have been thrown in their direction. Kurt didn’t seem bothered at all that people were looking at them, walking through the room like he was royalty or something. 

When they reached the hall Blaine turned toward the backstage area, but turned back when Kurt touched him on the shoulder. 

“Thanks,” Kurt said, kissing Blaine on the cheek and walking the other direction with a small wave.

“Any time,” Blaine said, too quietly for Kurt to hear.

When Blaine joined the rest of the band backstage they were still waiting for the announcement of the winner. Jeff gave him a thumbs up and a questioning look. Blaine must have blushed, because David slapped him on the back and congratulated him.

\--

“You got lead singer on you Hummel,” Santana said when he rejoined them. He frowned at her. How did she always know everything? “You’ve got makeup all over your coat.”

Kurt looked down at his lapels. He’d actually cleaned most of it up pretty well, but he could see a few silver smudges they’d missed in the dark. He shrugged, then smiled at Santana. “Worth it.”

\--

Blaine and the rest of the band walked onstage to generous applause after being named the winners of the contest. He looked over the crowd for Kurt as they started up their encores, but Blaine couldn’t see him anywhere. 

\--

Kurt pushed the door of his favorite cafe open, frowning when he saw the line at the counter. He needed coffee. The whirlwind weekend in Ohio had been fun, but they’d been back in New York for three days and Kurt still felt vaguely hungover. He’d have to wait in the line.

He wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings, thumbing through the messages on his phone, Twitter, and the latest fashion news was his normal waiting-in-line routine. When the man in front of him in line finally finished ordering and walked over to the pick up area, he ordered his regular coffee and muffin, then went to wait for them to call his name. 

He joined the small crowd of waiting customers, reflexively glancing over the crowd. It was the usual morning crew, a few faces he’d seen before, a few he hadn’t. The guy at the far side was even cute. A neat hairstyle, adorable bow tie and a Marc Jacobs suit from the current collection definitely made him stand out. Kurt watched him for a while - he was very attractive and looked familiar, but he was probably just a regular at the cafe. If he came there often it might be worth doing some casual reconnaissance to see if he might be dating material. Other than the Halloween party, Kurt had been in a dry spell for a while. 

“ _Blaine!_ ”

Kurt startled at the name the barista called out. Blaine wasn’t a particularly common name, and he wasn’t likely to forget it any time soon, but there was no way it could be the same Blaine, right? Still, he hung back from the crowd and waited to see who responded. Blaine could have been a girl’s name too, he told himself. His jaw dropped when the cute guy in the Marc Jacobs suit stepped to the counter. That’s where he knew him from; he was definitely Blaine from Halloween.

He waited until Blaine had collected his order, then took a step closer.

“Excuse me, is your name Blaine?” Kurt asked. Blaine’s brow wrinkled, and he stared into Kurt’s face like he was trying to figure out where he recognized him from. “My name is Kurt Hummel.” He offered his hand.

“Kurt _Haa_ -” Blaine’s eyes went wide and he made a noise like a punctured tire, but kept looking at Kurt. He shook Kurt’s hand. “Blaine Anderson.” Blaine’s face split into an ear to ear grin that Kurt knew already was going to be his undoing. “It is wonderful to meet you, Kurt.”


End file.
